campjupiterandcamphalfbloodguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson
"I have a question. I need to know about Annabeth. How can I save her?" ~Percy Jackson Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is the main character and narrator in the "Percy Jackson" series books of Rick Riordan. He is also one of the main characters in The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune. He is a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is a demigod and he is Annabeth's current boyfriend. It is mentioned in The Lost Hero and he is a praetor of the Twelfth Legion in Camp Jupiter. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman in the movie of The Lightning Thief. History Early Life His mom and dad had a secret relationship that nobody ever knew, but Zeus did. He tried to prevent Poseidon from having a baby by giving an New law, nobody should interfere with a mortal directly. He thought he would prevent him, he was very proud until he realized before he gave the law, Sally was pregnant for about 9 months. He couldn't stop her, so he just decided to spare the boy. When he was in toddler, his mother married a guy named Gabe Ugliano. He described his as " I know, it's rude but he really is smelly. I nicknamed him 'Smelly Gabe' because he smells like a sewer" But odd things started happening to him. When he was preschool, a teacher made him take a nap on a bed without even realizing there was a snake on it. But Percy just strangled it with his own bare hands. A strange man started following him when he was in early elementary, the the teachers convinced the man to leave, but they wont believe him the man had only one eye, which turned out to be a cyclops. He was in fourth grade when he hit the wrong button on the catwalk in Marina World Shark Pool, then his class took an unplanned swim. In fifth grade, he accidentally fired a war cannon on his school bus. He got expelled in six schools six times. Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''The Lightning Thief ''The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse In the begginning of the book, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth heard from Grover Underwood that newley found half-bloods, Bianca di Angelo and Nico di Angelo who appeared to be twins had been found in a middle school. The three immediately set out to find him. Apparently, Grover had been awaiting for their appearace. he explained that he had lost the two twins but they were enjoying a function in the gym. After a few enjoyments, Percy and Annabeth discovered that the two had disappeared. Annabeth quickly departed Percy to find the daughter of Zeusand the satyr. Percy scanned every cornerfor them and finally saw them following Dr Thorn which was not a very good sign. Percy felt disgust for the fact hat Thalia was always very powerful and a hero at everything. Percy thought it was now his timeto shine and ran to save the twins from danger which did not work out as planned. His freinds embarrassed him by a saviour which he thought did not seemed needed by Percy's point of veiw. Then a lot of things happened at once, Artemis and her group appeared with pure disgust over Thalia and Annabeth fell from a cliff. Being a son of Poseidon, Percy did not feel Annabeth dropping into the water which cleared the fact that she had been captured. The immortal ladies, saved Percy and his freinds from he vicious savages. After a while, Percy clearly understood that he and Thalia were not under speaking terms. Nico di Angelo had taken a great interest on the fact that he was a demigod and exchanged many thoughts on the Greek Gods, Biaca had been dumbfouned and was summoned by Artemis with Percy, where Binaca pledged her life to Artemis much to Percy's protests. Artemis then sent her females to Camp Hjalf-Blood with Apollo, her twin brother. When the camp ad been entered he had frequent dreams about Annabeth and that she was in distress. After a few days, all camp councellors and Huntresses were called for a meeting to discuss about a quest. Zoe Nightshade,who was supposed to be in charge of the group while Artemis was on leave and she insisted that Artemis was in trouble and Thalia, Grover, Zoe and Bianca set of on a quest with the words of the Oracle which said:- Five shall go west to the goddes in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. Percy, was dumbfouded on not being allowed to take part in the quest, therefore set off on his pegasi, Blackjack. They followed the car in which the four travelled and soon they soon stopped at a mall where Percy uncovered a plot under Annabeth's invisisbility cap. It was to take Thalia out alone in battle. Percy quickly told the others about this and planned to escape. Before thay, however, they fought a lion and Percy took off the fur. They fled from some skeletons and travelled to a junkyard where Bianca took a Mythomagic game peice of Hades for Nico. Because of the slight mistake they took a fight with a giant where Bianca sacrificed herself to kill the monster and save her friends, completing a part of the prophecy. During their quest everyone began to trust one another. They reached their destination with time racing against them. They also found a cow who's name was Bess and Grover departed in order to save her. They also met Annabeth's father and quietly told about Annabeth's whereabouts not known. Using, the father's car they travelled to the place of Zoe's sisters where they met a dragon, who Zoe distracted and had got seriouly wounded. They then found the Titan Atlas. Discovering, that he forced Artemis to hold the weight of the sky, they thrust into battle where Luke fought Thalia and Percy fought Atlas. Zoe stood her grond and was disappointed with what her father had done. Percy asked Artemis to give him the sky and almost died in the doing and threw it to Atlas who fell in pain. Before that he killed his daughter, Zoe. Sadly, she died. Luke had been pushed down a very high place but Annabeth (who had been recenty found) sensed he was still alive. Percy was jealous with all the affection Annabeth gave Luke and never really bothered him. Annabeth's father, unexpectedly arrived giving Annabeth a surprise. The group then travelled to Olympus, begging Zeus to beleive that Kronos was indeed rising. Thalia was exposed of not being the child of the Big Three to make the biggest decision of her life as she chose to be an immortal lady with Aertemis. Back at camp, Nico fled the camp after being told about his sister's death and became Percy's mortal enemy. Before doing so, he showed that he was a child of Hades which meant that he could be the child of the prophecy as well as Percy himself. Percy only told this to Annabeth and Grover and made the not tell Chiron as he wanted this to be kept secret. The start of the fight only began after the end of this book, The Titan's Curse The Battle of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Lost Hero Percy Jackson is being attacked by the Gorgons, Stheno and Euryale. Intent on avenging their sister Medusa's death. The sisters seemingly could not be killed as they reform every two hours while none of their attacks wound Percy because of the Curse of Achilles. He had been running from them for three days ever since they saw him. He had woken up at the Wolf House, having no idea who he was or how he got there (and wondering why the gorgons can't kill him), and met Lupa, two months before the encounter with the Gorgons. The only thing he remembers is a dim memory ofAnnabeth. He believes what Lupa and the Gorgon sisters have told him about himself, that he is Percy Jackson, a demigod , the "son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago," which is Poseidon, whom they only know as Neptune. Percy then knocks out Stheno and uses her tray to slide down a hill. He meets up with June (Hera in disguise) and she gives him a choice: carry her to the other side of the road, or leave everything and go to the ocean, creating a new and invincibe life for himself. Percy chooses to carry June to the camp, even though it means that he will lose the Curse of Achilles. After reaching the borders of the camp, he uses water from a nearby river to create two giant hands that destroy the sisters (as the water breaks their connection to the Earth). The waters of the river seemed to have also washed away his Curse of Achilles, as after the waters receded, Percy felt like he had been in an acid bath and he felt vulnerable. Just then, Percy is met by many demigod children, including Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Reyna. June introduces him as a son of Neptune (commonly known as Poseidon in Greek) and Reyna seems to know Percy somehow when she hears his name. June then shows her true form as Juno and the campers bow in respect, except for Percy who thinks that because he carried her all this way, he didn't feel she deserved his respect. Reyna then orders Hazel to take him inside where she could question him. Percy then meets Octavian in theTemple of Jupiter and then meets Nico di Angelo, who he does not remember from The Titan's Curse but he does think that he nows him fro somewhere. From then on, he is initiated into the Roman camp where he impresses some of the campers with his battle prowess during that nights War Games. At the end of the game, Marsappears and selectes Frank and Percy for the quest to free Death. Percy vaguely remembers his antagonism towards his Greek counterpart, Ares. He somewhat visualises that they had a fight in The Lightning Theif. They embark on their quest using the only vessel in the Roman Navy, a pathetic rowboat named, the Pax. They sail to upper California where they meet Iris and see the Giant's army. They then move to Portland where they encounter Ella and the wicked king, Phineas who also appears to have knowledge of the past, present an future although he is blind. Ella was wanted by Phineas as he thought she was avery precious harpy. His intentions were to tie her up and keep her like that but the three freinds find it cruel and make a bet with with Phineas. They find the location of Thanatos when Percy gambles with Phineas using poison and healing Gorgon blood. By tricking Phineas, with Gaea's help, Percy is able to take the healing vial, from then on his memories begin to return. They eventually reach Seattle and the Amazon company which is run by Hylla, Reyna's sister and also the former secretary of Circe. After escaping the Amazon compound with great difficulty, the group fled to Frank's house in Canada where his grandmother lived who unfortunately had an appointment with death as the house burst into flames. She had told Frank that he was a descendant of Neptune and he could turn into anything. This had a great effect on Hazel as she was told by Pluto ( Hades ) that she would be freed by her curse (blackouts about her pasts whenever she thouht about them and finding cursed jewels wheever se was) by a descendant of Neptune. She had thought it was Percy but now she had no idea who would free her. Hazel had also kissed Percy on the cheek for his moral support. From there, they went to Alaska as more of Percy's memories returned. After arriving on the Hubbard Glacier, Frank was able to free Thanatos by burning a peice of wood which contained Frank's life. When the wood burned out Frank would die but only after Frank played a big role. He had entrusted his life with Hazel. Meanwhile Percy fought off a legion of Roman undead warriors, using his powers to create a hurricane and a massive tidal wave. While Hazel, Frank, and Arion tried to kill Alcyoneus, Percy jabbed Riptide into the glacier. This caused several fissures to open up and all the undead soldiers and Percy himself went falling off the glacier into the sea below. After Frank and Hazel kill Alcyoneus, they retrieved Percy who had the Roman standard and was waiting on a block of ice for them to return. They swiftly returned to San Francisco on Hazel's horse Arion, and by the time they return to Camp Jupiter, Percy had regained all of his memories.They met Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. O'Leary on the coast and arrived to the battle in the nick of time. Percy was able to slay the giant Polybotes with the help of the Roman god of boundaries, Terminus. Terminus originally refused to help until Polybotes crossed the border with weapons (which was against the rules) and broke the statue of Terminus. This caused the god to become so angry that he agreed to help Percy, who used his broken head to destroy Polybotes by smashing his head with the head of the god. The other campers see this and raised Percy onto their shields and proclaimed him a Praetor. Later, he went to his room he had a dream and was visited by Hera and they argued about her stealing his memories and his life. During their talk, Hera warned Percy that Annabeth would be the one to cause the most trouble when he arrives in Rome. Percy enraged attempted to smash her in his dream, but she vanished and Percy`s dream ended.The next morning at the Senate, he explained to the Senate about Gaea, the Greeks and Romans coming together, and how the Greeks were on their way in a warship. Octavian tried to convince the Senate it was a trap, but Percy swore on his life that nothing bad would happen. When Reyna stood by Percy the decision was final they would hold fire. As the Argo II approached, Hazel explained to him the position he put himself in by swearing on his life, but nonchalantly Percy wraps his arm around Frank and Hazel`s necks and tells them to come and meet his other family. Personality Percy is brave, spirited, a natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, even Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), andHades (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust, and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who don't usually trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get in a lot of trouble. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth Chase mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be, he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being restrained or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series, but finally confirms it in the The Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His Dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people such as Tyson or Grover. After getting his memories taken by Hera, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says "No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse". He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Fatal Flaw Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: He would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one or even a stranger according to Athena. Athena was obviously displeased thather own daughter was an object of that loyalty. Kronos previously exploited this trait in'' The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters and ''The Titan's Curse. Athena also says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation" when Percy protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. In The Son of Neptune, Mars states to Frank that Percy's flaw would hinder the completion of the Prophecy of Seven, which worries Frank. Hera also states that his fatal flaw will keep the seventogether. Appearance Percy is described as a fairly tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He gets his looks from his father. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit and muscular. He does not seem to know it but many girls find him very attractive, as stated by Hazel that "He had the good looks of a Roman god". He is also complimented by Calypso, who, when asked whether she was in love with Percy states, "If you could see your face. Of course, you". After he slew Polybotes, Percy received a tatoo of a trident and SPQR on the underside of his arm to signify that he is a full member of the 12th Legion Fulminata. Abilities Percy, as a demigod, has these 'disabilities' and traits: ADHD: Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Limited Clairvoyance: Percy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things because of his father's unpredictable nature. He occasionally takes the place of a different person in his visions (such as Hercules). Fighting Skills: Percy is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans. In The Son of Neptune, even after losing the Curse of Achilles, he is still shown to be able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by himself while still protecting Frank. His Greek training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make him particularly dangerous to the demigods of Camp Jupiter, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing him to easily defeat multiple opponents at a time. Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing.[1][2] Empathy Link: Percy has a psychic connection with Grover called an empathy link. In The Son of Neptune, Don the faun said that Percy had an empathy link with another faun who is Grover. Above Average Strength: In The Titan's Curse, Percy was shown to be strong enough to be able to singlehandedly hold up the sky, but just barely. He was also shown in The Lightning Thief to be able to jump on the Minotaur's back and rip off it's horn. In'' The Son of Neptune, even after losing his curse, was able to defeatPolybotes with nothing but his sword and Terminus' head. Demigod Abilities As a son of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Percy is more powerful than the children of minor gods. He has a degree of divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. Hazel had considered Nico di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met Percy, and believed that Percy's power rivaled Nico's and Jason Grace'sabilities. Both through his father's authority or his inherent power, Percy's abilities include: '''Water-Induced Abilities': When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In The Lightning Thief Percy was able to defeat Luke in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Superhuman Strength': Percy's strength increases greatly to the point where he was able to hold the sky, (which is The Curse of Atlas), on his shoulders. *'Healing Factor': He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion': He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Waterbreathing': Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification: '''Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances inThe Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. In the movie, he also formed a trident made of hardened water. '''Sailing Skills': Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. Communication: Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). Aerokinesis: Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. Geokinesis: Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in The Son Of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse. Heat Resistance: Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the superheated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. Miscellaneous: While fighting the Furies on his first quest, Percy uses a random bout of Latin, telling his former pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (the Fury Alecto) "Braccas meas vescimini!" (Eat my pants!) This may be attributed to his time learning Latin under Chiron, then known as Mr. Brunner. Magical Items The Minotaur's horn, he obtained this when he killed the Minotaur after it supposedly killed his mother, Sally Jackson Anaklusmos (Riptide in English), made with celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoë Nightshade. In the movie Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction". The 12th Legion's Eagle, Percy seized the Eagle from the undead army of the frozen Roman Camp on the Hubbard Glacier during The Son of Neptune. He later used it during the battle at Camp Jupiter, where he used its lightning to destroy hundreds of monsters before passing it to Dakota. Medusa head, Percy received it at the end of the first book. He cut it off and sent it to Olympus, but Poseidon sent it back. Percy, having no need for it left it with his mom, Sally Jackson. His mom uses the head to petrify her abusive husband Gabe and then sells the resulting "statue" as an art piece. Stygian Ice Whistle, a special dog whistle made of Stygian ice that was cooled in the River Styx. It was given to him by Quintus (Daedalus) to summon Mrs O'Leary and shattered after it is blown once. Percy used it when his friends were having trouble fighting an army of monsters in The Battle of the Labyrinth Wristwatch shield, a wrist watch which turns into a shield, given to him by Tyson. It was badly dented by Dr. Thorn in The Titan's Curse. Tyson came back and fixed it in the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. It was lost later in Battle of the Labyrinth when thrown at Kampe. It was inscribed with the images of the events of The Sea of Monsters, including Percy fighting the bronze bulls, Annabeth killing the Laistrygonian, Tyson riding Rainbow the hippocampus, and Tyson battling the Hydra whilst holding a box of doughnuts. Nemean lion's pelt, obtained in The Nemean Lion Skirmish, when he planned the death of the Nemean Lion. He sacrificed it to Poseidon in The Titan's Curse. Sand dollar, given to him for his 15th birthday by his father. He split it in half and gave 1 half to the Hudson River and 1 half to the East River gods to stop Kronos' forces on boats in The Last Olympian. Chameleon Armor, he used this in a game of Capture the Flag in the short story of "The Bronze Dragon". It only works from a distance. Hermes' multivitamins, these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack, which was used by Annabeth Chase during the Sea of Monsters to turn Percy back into a human after Circe turned him into a guinea pig and prevent Circe from using magic against her. The Golden fleece, used after Annabeth was wounded by Polyphemus, he used the Golden Fleece to heal her. Then it was used to save Thalia's tree at Camp Half Blood. Pandora's pithos, this was given to Percy by Prometheus to open it and give up hope. Later he gave it to Hestia to look after it, because "hope survives best at the hearth." Thermos of winds, this was used by Percy and Annabeth in the Sea of monsters to escape the Princess Andromeda and Charybdis. Given to him by Hermes. Magical Pearls, these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed. Given to Percy by a Nereid. Moonlace, a flower that grows in moonlight (given to him by Calypso).He planted it at a trough at his apartment,to remember Calypso. Javelins, these aren't normal javelins, because they have a grappling hook, and an explosive setting. Used in chariot races at Camp Half Blood. Used first in The Sea of Monsters. Daedalus' wings, stolen in a skirmish in the center of the Labyrinth. Now in a trashcan after being thrown away, too damaged for further use. Winged shoes, given to Percy by Luke Castellan. In the book the wings spring out when the wearer says "Maia." Percy gave them to Grover. It was supposed to be a trap from Luke, as the shoes almost dragged Grover into the pits of Tartarus, due to Kronos dragging them in. In the film he used these to retrieve a pearl. Travel Rose, which he used in The Sword of Hades. Magical Pets/Companions Blackjack: Percy's pegasus, who has been his personal steed since Percy rescued him in The Sea of Monsters. Mrs O LearyMrs.O'Leary: Percy's pet hellhound, whom he received from Daedalus before he died in Battle of the Labyrinth. Relationships Love Interests Annabeth Chase Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriendAnnabeth is portrayed in the series as Percy's primary love interest and eventually becomes his girlfriend. When Percy first wakes up in The Lightning Thief, he describes her as a "pretty girl with princess curls". She nursed him back to health after the Minotaur attack. Annabeth disliked Percy when they first met because their parents Athena and Poseidon share a rivalry. Percy eventually developed a crush on her as they both became more fond of each other. Aphrodite told him that they will have a "tragic love life". Annabeth has kissed him (technically) five times- once, after winning the chariot race in The Sea of Monsters, though that was only on the cheek, in The Battle of the Labyrinth''again for luck as she leaves him to fight the telekhines at Mt. St. Helen's, next, in the dining area of Camp Half-Blood prior to all the other campers throwing them in the canoe lake in ''The Last Olympian, and underwater in the canoe lake as Percy described as "just about the best underwater kiss ever." Annabeth tells Piper that Percy kissed her good night before he disappeared, in The Lost Hero. Percy mentions in The Son of Neptune that whenever he did something stupid Annabeth would kiss him going on to say that she must of kissed him a lot. Annabeth was jealous, for sometime, of Rachel, the clear-sighted mortal girl, because Percy spent a lot of time hanging out with her, but Annabeth eventually befriends her after Rachel became the Oracle. Annabeth has also shown jealousy toward Calypso after Percy arrived back at camp after being marooned for two weeks on Calypso's Island in Ogygia. In The Last Olympian, Annabeth states that Percy looks cute when he's worried. It is also well mentioned that she and Percy have officially become a couple and had been dating for two months before he disappeared (in The Lost Hero). When Percy went missing, Annabeth was out of sorts trying to find him (even counting how long it's been up until the minutes). In the beginning of The Son of Neptune '', Percy's only memory of his past life is Annabeth, but it is "frustratingly dim". As the story progresses, she becomes the first person he remembers fully. When the Argo II approaches, with Annabeth on it, Percy states that "If things went right, today would be the best day ever." Percy gets furious at Hera when she states that Annabeth is a troublemaker and she will cause the most problems during the quest for Greece and Rome, in which Percy states "She's the person I want ''most ''watching my back" and with a fist of water of anger he smashes Hera. Percy also sees a possibility of a life of college and marriage with Annabeth while at Camp Jupiter when inside the protected city of New Rome. While they were having those two months of dating they had become closer, romantic and more loving toward each other. When Luke was still around Percy would get jealous about how Annabeth would get protective and caring toward him whenever he was accused. It was Luke, though, who made Percy realize his true feelings for Annabeth in ''The Last Olympian. Calypso After Percy was stranded on the island of Ogygia, he was healed by an immortal named Calypso who was condemned to live on the island forever after supporting her father, Atlas. She asks him to join her and live with her forever where he would become immortal, but he turns her down, even though it would save him from the prophecy(if he had stayed on the island, he would never turn 16). Calypso was in love with Percy, and he somewhat loved her as well. Percy considered her more beautiful than Aphrodite, "but I wouldn't say that out loud or she'd blast me to ashes,". In The Last Olympian, Percy requested that the Olympians show leniency to the Titans who did not support Kronos, freeing Calypso from her prison. Percy has even stated, that for as long as he lived, she would always be his biggest "what-if". It was revealed that the Fates sent Percy to Ogygia, as they were cruel and sent Calypso companions who would have to leave. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Rachel Elizabeth Dare, his friendPercy and Rachel were known to have spent a lot of time together in his normal everyday living, and she was known to have filled the void in his mortal life. He stated that while he was in the mortal world, he could always call Rachel and she'd be there so they could hang out together. In The Last Olympian, ''they were out on a beach together after Percy had driven his stepdad's car out to that spot. Percy says it was as if his dad were keeping the sea nice, just for them. While they were alone, Rachel admits her feelings in the form of a hypothetically question (seen above), but Beckendorf and Blackjack landed on the hood of Paul Blofis' Prius before he could answer (though he remarked to himself that he felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows- "dumb, slow, and bright red"). After he got up, Rachel kissed him anyways. It is unsure what Percy's exact feelings for Rachel are, as he never openly states them (though, this may be because of Aphrodite making it hard for him, as she said she would because she likes him). However, Percy's growing love for Annabeth never stopped so Percy and Rachel's love life didn't progress as much as his with Annabeth's had. On Olympus, Rachel tells Percy that she was drawn to him due to his introducing her to the Olympian world, but that they could never be together as she went on to become the new Oracle (he thinks she dumped him, "which kinda stunk since we were never dating in the first place"). Friends Grover Underwood Grover, Percy's best friend and ProtectorGrover and Percy have been best friends since they were in middle school in Yancy Academy and at the time Percy would protect him from bullies and others that would pick on him He was not aware of Grover being a satyr at that time. Grover is also the one who helped Percy to get to Camp Half-Blood and helped him on his very first quest in''The Lightning Thief. Their friendship is as deep as any of Percy's relationships (excluding Annabeth, his girlfriend) as shown in The Sea of Monsters, when he saved Grover from being killed by the Giant Polyphemus and Grover establishing an Empathy link that connects them emotionally Allowing him to know if the other is in danger and what their feelings are (Such as when Percy got done talking with Aphrodite and Grover knew that she and him were talking about his love life). Grover has had all the Satyr's looking for Percy when he vanished in The Lost Hero. Clarisse La Rue Clarisse and Percy have a rough relationship. Clarisse dislikes Percy at first for dousing her in toilet water when he first arrives at camp (even though she was trying to dunk his head). She later learns that Percy beat her father, causing her and her cabin to dislike Percy. They manage to grow a bit closer in The Sea of Monsters when Percy manages to free her from Polyphemus and sends her ahead with the Golden Fleece, a gesture she greatly appreciates. During The Demigod Files, Percy helps Clarisse get her father's chariot back and has a vision of his friends in danger. When Clarisse asks if she was one of the people he saw, he says yes, but not to tell anyone. While the two can at least stand each other by the end of the original series, they do have great respect for the other. Thalia Grace They first meet at the ending of The Sea of Monsters ''when she was turned back into a human with The Golden Fleece, introducing herself as the daughter of Zeus. Their relationship is that of a Love-Hate Relationship that a brother and sister would have during ''The Titans Curse, even going as far as fighting with their elemental powers, but at the end Thalia considers him a friend, showing him this when she hugged him after she joined the hunt and became a huntress of Artemis stating "I am honoring a friend." During the Titan War, she and the other Hunters aided Percy and Camp Half-Blood. She also decided to make lunch plans with him and Annabeth after the war was over. During'' The Lost Hero, Thalia is sent by Artemis to search for him and was worried for his well being showing, that they still have a strong friendship together. Nico di Angelo Nico has the ability to annoy Percy Jackson,quite easily. He does this in ''The Titan's Curse by asking Percy several questions ("At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves."), in The Last Olympian by leading Percy to his almost demise, and in The Son of Neptune by not telling him he previously knew him ("Percy was anxious to find Nico for his own reasons- to wring the kid's neck for having pretended he didn't know Percy when he first came to camp."). They have a brother-like relationship, and Percy feels responsible for him, especially after the death of Nico's sister, Bianca. Zoë Nightshade Zoë is the daughter of Atlas. At first she did not like Percy, but then she came to respect him, saying that he was nothing like Hercules (who betrayed her), and deserved Riptide. She was injured on Mount Othrys, the Titans' base, and is transformed into a constellation named 'the Huntress' after her death by Artemis, as Zoë is part of the Hunt. Hazel Levesque Hazel Levesque, Percy's friend.All throughout The Son of Neptune, Percy and Hazel remain very close friends. When Percy first arrives, he saves her and Frank's lives. After, Reynatells Hazel to show Percy around Camp Jupiter and takes him to Octavian to see whether or not he should join the legion. During evening muster, Hazel says she will stand for Percy, making him a part of the Fifth Cohort. Once, Hazel saved Percy from drowning in quick sand by Gaia. During times of distress or confusion, Percy and Hazel comforted each other and gave advice in a sibling manner. Percy also stated that Hazel was too important to him and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Hazel even kisses Percy on the cheek, even though Percy claims it was a total sisterly kiss. Reyna Reyna his co-praetor and friendReyna was bitter towards Percy at the beginning of The Son of Neptune but this gradually began to change as the story goes on. When Percy first reached Camp Jupiter, she had been bitter and cold to him and apparently to sharing her knowledge of him before he came to the Roman Camp (Percy had an amnesia but he had a feeling that he should know her). She interrogates Percy and throughout the encounter she implies that they've already met. Later, she flirts with the idea of Percy becoming a Praetor, because she feels like she needs him and it will draw them closer as "friends," though she may mean romantically, but Percy states he already has agirlfriend and he also declined her offer of becoming a praetor. When she see's him when he comes to the battle she smiles widely. During the battle, when she sees her sister Hylla, she glances at Percy with a look that says:'' I could hug you right now. After, Percy takes out Polybotes, with the help of Terminus, and the campers believe he is a good warrior, so they elect him as praetor, making Reyna his co-praetor. Family Sally Jackson Percy loves his mother, Sally dearly. He always wishes to make her happy and would do anything to keep her. He is very mindful of her safety, even considering to sacrifice himself for her once. He also left the moonlace fromCalypso's Island under her care. In ''The Son of Neptune, after failing to communicate with Annabeth, he leaves her a phone message letting her know he is safe. Poseidon Poseidon, Percy's dadPercy has a strong admiration and pride for his father. Though he initially resented him as he felt he had abandoned him and his mother, Percy let go of this when he learned his father cared for him. Though Percy has met his father only occasionally, he cares very much for his approval and greatly respects him. Poseidon in turn holds a fierce pride for Percy, once calling him a hero greater than Hercules, and claiming him to be his favorite son. A important memory for Percy before he knew he was a Demigod was of Poseidon visiting Percy when he was in his cradle in a warm glow and a warm smile. Paul Blofis Percy is at first wary of Sally's new boyfriend, Paul Blofis, but eventually warms to him. Percy is very happy to have Paul as his stepfather when his mother gets married to him. Interestingly, both Percy and Poseidon at first mispronounce Paul's name as "Blowfish." Tyson Percy loves his half-brother Tyson, but couldn't believe they were related when Poseidon first claimed him. He was also kind of ashamed to have a monster for a brother, thinking that his father was trying to make fun of him and that Poseidon gave him no warning about Tyson. He and Tyson have gone on many adventures together, and Tyson always looked up to Percy as his older brother and even used his knowledge of the forge by making a wrist watch that transforms into a shield for Percy with their images of their adventures engraved upon it, but it was later lost in the Labyrinth. Tyson revealed that he had prayed to Poseidon for a friend, and he had sent him Percy. Gabe Ugliano Percy hated his former stepfather. When he was young, he called his stepfather "Smelly Gabe", because he smelled like old pizza wrapped in sweaty gym shorts due to his cigars and non-bathing habits. Sally uses theMedusa's head given to her by Percy to turn him into a statue. She sells him and he currently on display in an unknown museum. Frank Zhang Frank Zhang, Percy's friend and relativeIn The Son of Neptune, it is found out that Frank Zhang is related to Percy, although Percy would be his Great, Great (a thousand times) ... Uncle. Frank Zhang's ancestor,Periclymenus is the relation linking them. While Percy tries to explain this to Tyson, he caves and says they are all Brothers. Frank is first introduced when guarding the entrance to the roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Percy saves his life when the two gorgons who have been following him, grabs Frank by the arms. Before being claimed by Mars, he hopes that Apollo, god of music, prophecy, poetry and archery, will claim him due to his excellent archery skills. Though he doesn't want to be related to Octavian. Other Acquaintances Chiron Chiron, his teacher.Percy has a deep respect and love for his Centaur teacher Chiron as he helped him as "Mr. Brunner" when he was still attending Yancy Academy and has helped him try to clear his name when he was blamed for being the'' Lightning Thief'' . Chiron in return shows a deep love for Percy as that of like a son and became pained when he was missing in The Lost Hero, having almost raised Percy into a young man himself in a way of that a teacher would train and raise their student. Octavian When they first met, Octavian was suspicious about Percy thinking that he's a spy for the Giants. At the end of the book, Octavian disliked Percy because he stole his chances of being praetor. He also accused Percy of leading the Greeks to attack Camp Jupiter. Percy has grown a strong dislike toward him as he was black-mailing Hazelabout where she really came from, even going as far as saying that he would uncap''Riptide'' from his pocket to protect her from him if she gave him a signal. Luke Castellan Luke, Percy's rivalAt the beginning of the series in The Lightning Thief, Percy thought that Luke was a cool guy and thought that they would become close friends when he came to Camp Half-Blood. Luke helped train Percy in sword fighting and gave him moral support as a new comer, but at the end of the book it is shown to him that Luke was the real Lightning Thief and summons a pit scorpion to kill him and before he leaves, he tells of his bitterness and revenge against the Olympian gods. In The Sea of Monsters, ''Percy and Luke fight aboard the Princess Andromeda and Percy has him reveal that he was the one who poisoned Thalia's pine tree to the entire Camp Half-Blood. When Luke was supposedly killed in The Titans Curse, Percy is told to his father that Luke was not dead and that he was alive causing him to become angry and filled with more hate. During ''The Battle of The Labyrinth, ''Percy witnesses Luke become taken over by Kronos and before that he thrown into a fight against a giant by him. When they go into The Titan War after Kronos has been killed by Luke, he angrily tells Percy with pleading eyes that he didn't want the same thing happen to the other unclaimed demigods wind up like him and Percy honors that promise to him by saying that as his wish that all the children of all the gods will be recognized and cared about. Percy also showed signs of jealousy toward Luke because of Annabeth's affection toward Luke (and Percy's growing feelings for Annabeth at the time). During ''The Last Olympian, Kronos states that Luke feared Percy